


Mirror

by Anonymous



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 17:26:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>К ориджиналу "Академия Чародейства Ёжики"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror

I'm looking at the mirror and what do I see?  
The soulless doll which is looking at me.  
Her hair is like gold and her eyes is like ice.  
It does seem quite pretty but not at least nice.

She is heartless robot, she isn't alive,  
She doesn't like anything, Scrooges alike.  
She sucks out happiness, sucks out love,  
And all you got in return is miserable life.

She was very powerful, the fire she was,  
But time has been passing and it all gone cold.  
Her heart died with this one man a long time ago  
And now everything else is a total no-go...


End file.
